kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōta Kise
|kanji = 黄瀬 涼太 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 189 cm (6' 2") |weight = 77 kg (170 lbs) |birthday = June 18th, Gemini |blood type = A |team = Teikō (former) Kaijō |position = Small Forward |talent = Copying Perfect copy |first appearance manga = Chapter 3 |first appearance anime = Episode 2 |vomic voice = Takashi Ōhara |anime voice = Ryōhei Kimura }} Ryōta Kise (黄瀬 涼太 Kise Ryōta) was one of the Generation of Miracles who now plays at Kaijō High. He is known for his copying abilities, this means that he can copy every technique he has seen, with more power than the original. Appearance Kise also works as a model, so, naturally he has a pretty face. He has blonde, medium long hair. He has a piercing in his left ear. Out of games, he is often seen in his school uniform, including white shirt, black tie and a gray vest and formal pants. In games, he wears the dark blue Kaijō jersey with the number 7. Personality Kise has a very carefree, outgoing, and a flamboyant personality. He tries to be friends with everybody, including those who seem gloomy and distant (for example Midorima). Kise exclusively adds ''-cchi'' to his GoM fellows' names, such as Kurokocchi (Kuroko), Midorimacchi (Midorima) or Aominecchi (Aomine), and has the habit of ending his sentence with the suffix ''-ssu''. As carefree as he is off-court, he can be very determined and serious while playing. While playing against Aomine, he says that he just doesn't care about Kaijō winning, that he just wants to defeat Aomine himself. He says that he's not mature enough to play basketball logically, that his instincts are too strong.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 19 He is shown to be surprisingly perceptive, though it may be because his specialty is watching and copying people. It was revealed in the -Replace- novel that he could immediately tell that Momoi liked Kuroko, though she herself was unsure of her own feelings. Because Kuroko was Kise's personal instructor in Junior High school when he first started playing basketball, and because Kuroko is uniquely strong, Kise deeply respects Kuroko to the point of obsession. He always tries to point out how amazing Kuroko is and thought that they were supposed to be the best of friendsKuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 12 (and he was comically upset when Kuroko said the opposite). He even claimed to have cried every night after Kuroko rejected his offer to play for Kaijō; he once referred to this event as "Kurokocchi dumped me". A slight running gag with Kise is that whenever Kasamatsu tries to talk about the Generation of Miracles, Kise always brings up Kuroko in to the conversation and ends up getting hit. History In his second year in Teikō Junior High School, Kise used his copying ability in P.E., only to get an A in soccer while at the same time competing with Tanaka. Even though he was popular, good-looking and talented, he was very bored. This is because in every sport he tried, he had no competition. He was strolling around when a basketball hit his head. The ball belonged to Aomine, who apologized and ran back to training. Kise followed him and saw him play. He was perplexed and thought by himself that he found his competition.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 5 He applied for the basketball club and got approved and in no time, belonged to the regulars. Finally in the first string, Kise was given Kuroko as a personal instructor. Kise though that it was really weird for an amazing player like him to have a small and weak instructor like Kuroko. He was even more confused when he heard that Kuroko belonged to the Generation of Miracles. He asked Aomine about it and he told him that Kuroko's power is a different case and that he would understand in a match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 9 Kise and Kuroko were then assigned to participate in a match of Teikō's second string. As they were walking toward to gym, Kise asked Kuroko to bet on his uniform, whoever got more points would win. Kuroko declined and said that what you do for the team is more important than individual points. In the match, Teikō was losing and Kise was put in the game. Expecting it to be easy, Kise was immediatly guarded by two men and couldn't move as he wanted. Kuroko also enters the field and asks for Kise to help him, as he is the light that makes Kuroko's shadow stronger.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 21 Kuroko uses his misdirection, gets the ball and makes his invisible pass to Kise, who scores. Kise is amazed by Kuroko's ability and eventually wins the game. After the match, he approaches Kuroko and asks him if he likes sarificing himself for other people to score. Kuroko replies that he doesn't, but that it's all for winning. Story Seirin vs Kaijō Kise is first seen when going to greet Kuroko in Seirin High School. Seirin's training was underway and as Kagami was going one-on-one and passed his opponent, Kise watched him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 6 Riko informs the team that they will play against Kaijō High, Kise's team, without knowing Kise was in the building. Riko notices a crowd of highschool girls and it is revealed that they are gathering around Kise. Riko and the others recognize Kise immediatly. They ask him why he is here and he answers that he was curious when he heard that his opponent was going to be Seirin, and he knew that was where Kuroko plays, and he decided to take a look. A Seirin member read his article in a magazine he was holding and reads out loud that Kise was only basketballing since his second Junior High school year. Kise tells them the article is exaggerating and that he is just the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. But suddenly, Kagami throws a basketball in his direction. Kise manages to catch it and Kagami challenges him to a one-on-one. Kise happily accepts and takes off his jacket and tie. Kuroko comments that this will be bad, while Kise takes it immediatly to the hoop. To everyone's surprise, he passes Kagami with the same move Kagami was seen doing just a while ago.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 16 Kagami keeps his head cool and jumps for the block, but Kise is stronger than him and dunks it. As Kagami is falling, he thinks by himself that Kise's cut was better, faster and stronger than his. A couple of Seirin members ask Kuroko about Kise and he tells hims that he hardly recognizes him. He is amazed that he has improved to that extent. Kise walks towards Kuroko and tells him to come to his school. Kise explains that he respects Kuroko much and says that Kuroko is wasting his talent away, thus the reason why he's offering him to play together again. Kuroko refuses his offer very formally (that flusters Kise) and Kuroko tells him he can't leave because he made a promise with Kagami to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Kise, under the impression that Kuroko was still all about winning, thinks that Kuroko is joking. Kuroko tells him that he is serious.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 22 Kise leaves. He meets Seirin again on the day of the match. He says to Kuroko that he's really dissapointed that he rejected his offer. He goofes around and Kuroko tells him to refrain from saying things like that. Kise turns to Kagami and says that he's interested in him. He tells him that if he wants a fight, he'll get one. He accompagnies the team into the gym and puts his jersey on, but his coach tells him he won't play. Kise asks why and his coach says that when he'll play, it won't even be a match. Kise convinces his coach to sit on the bench and goes to Kuroko and Kagami to tell them that. He tells them that if they won't even get him to play, then they don't have the right to say they'll take down the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 7 Kuroko warns him that he won't afford holding back. The match begins and Kuroko and Kagami quickly surprise everyone by destroying the backboard. Kaijō's coach decides to take them seriously and prepares the whole court and Kise is called over by him. The match restarts and Kise can finally play. Riko uses her Scan ability on him and is amazed by his statistics, comparing him to a monster. Because Kise entered the court, a bunch of fangirls start screaming. Kise waves at them, but is quickly scolded by his captain, Yukio Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu tells him to return Seirin's favor. The match begins and Kise quickly takes up to the goal. Hyūga is guarding him and tries to block Kise's dunk, but Kise copies Kagami's previous dunk and overpowers Hyūga.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 5, page 8 Kasamatsu scolds him again, saying that he should have broken the backboard like Kagami, but Kagami realizes that Kise's dunk was way more powerful than his. Kise says to Kagami that he never forgets to retrun a favor. Heated up, Kagami and Kuroko decide to kick up the pace of the match and the match becomes a horse race. Meanwhile, Kagami faces off against Kise and does a fade-way. Kise manages to block the ball partially. Now Kise is on the offense and does the same fade-away Kagami did a moment ago, but with more speed an power. Kagami can't block it and Kise scores. Because the pace is still too damn high, Seirin calls for a time-out. At Kaijō's side, their coach yells at them for letting Seirin score too much. Kasamatsu asks Kise about Kuroko's misdirection and Kise explains that Kuroko has a weak point. He reveals that Kuroko can't use his ability for the whole match. He explains Kuroko's misdirection to Kasamatsu and tells him that the longer he uses it, the less effective it becomes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 4 The time-out is over and the match restarts with Kagami marking Kise and the rest of Seirin's team covering a zone-defense. After Kasamatsu scores a three-pointer, Kuroko's misdirection weakens and Kagami gets bested by Kise. After yet another block by Kise, he tells Kagami to just give up and that the difference in strength is clear. Kagami is unphased, he even starts laughing and is glad that Kise puts up a challenge. He also says that he finally found Kise's weak point, namely Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 6, page 19 Kise acknowledges that Kuroko's style of playing is the only one he can't copy, but he doesn't see what difference it makes. After a time-out, the second quarter begins. Seirin is on the ball and Kagami goes up against Kise. He drives as usual, but suddenly leaves the ball behind. Kuroko appears and bounces the ball back to Kagami, passing Kise. Kise is amazed by Kagami and Kuroko's cooperation play. After another attack, he tells Kuroko that even that kind of play still can't beat him. Kise gets the ball and is suddenly guarded by Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 7, page 17 Kise and Kuroko exchange words that they never had imagined to face each other like this, but Kise quickly dribbles past Kuroko. He is instantly guarded by Kagami and much to Kise's surprise, Kuroko steals Kise's ball from the back. In the next attack, Kise tries to score by shooting instead of cutting to the basket, but is blocked by Kagami. Seirin tries to go for a counter and when Kise starts to run back, he hits Kuroko by accident. Kuroko is hurt on his forehead and Kise feels bad for injuring Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 8, page 9 When Kuroko re-enters the game and Seirin ties the score, Kise decides to get real. He passes Kuroko again, but evades his back-tip. He drives to the basket and dunks. The match goes back to a struggle for points, with mostly Kise scoring for Kaijō. With three seconds left and the score tied, Kagami and Kuroko make a turnover. Kise awaits them at the goal and Kagami passes to Kuroko. Kise reasons Kuroko can't possibly shoot and Kuroko does indeed pass to Kagami in the air for an alley-oop. Kise anticipates this and jumps between Kagami and the basket but finds himself dropping first. Kise is amazed by Kagami's jumping power and Kagami dunks, making the score 100 to 98 and so taking the win. Kise is devastated.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 9, page 19 Interhigh preliminaries After losing the match with Seirin, Kise would attend Seirin's notable matches, often appearing with Yukio Kasamatsu, the Kaijō basketball team captain, though there were times where Midorima or Momoi would watch with him. His team also won the Kanagawa Interhigh preliminaries and they managed to advance to the actual Interhigh. Interhigh At the end of its first summer training camp, the Seirin and Shūtoku basketball teams went to watch the 2nd game of the quarter-finals of the Interhigh: Kaijō versus Tōō. In the changing room, Kasamatsu tells Kise he wants to win against Tōō in order to be recognized as a true captain instead of being shadowed by his past mistake against Tōō last year, while Kise admits he only wanted to win because Aomine – the player who got him into basketball – is in the team. Seeing Kasamatsu's emotion into his speech, however, seems to bring Kise to voice his decision to "win even if it kills me."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 15 In the beginning of the game, it seems that Kise's copy-cat skills aren't enough to play evenly with Aomine, but then he pushes himself to overcome what's stopping him from advancing – his admiration of the "Generation of Miracles Ace"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 18 – and learns to copy Aomine's moves, shocking everyone including the members of the Generation of Miracles watching. Pre-Winter Cup In preperation for the Winter Cup, Kise is training hard with Kaijō High. He is seen dunking the ball, angering Hayakawa because he won't be able to rebound.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 9 Winter Cup Kise appears during the Winter Cup when Akashi called the Generation of Miracles for a meetup. He is with his cellphone asking why Midorima brought a pair of scissors. He replies that it's obviously his lucky item. Kise says that he should put them away, that it's dangerous. Kuroko arrives and greets them. When Kise gets another text, Aomine asks if it's from Akashi, since he hasn't arrived yet. Kise says it's an encouraging text from his fans, causing Aomine to become irritated.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 8 He is later greeted by Akashi, who has finally arrived. After Kagami's arrival, Akashi leaves, saying that he has seen that everyone (including Kise) hasn't forgotten their oath the Generation made. He says that they will meet in battle the next time they see each other. Round 1 The first seen match of the Winter Cup is Kaijō High between an unknown team. It is seen that Kaijō dominated the match, much with the help of Kise. Kise also makes the first dunk in this year's Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 4 During Seirin's match against Tōō, he is seen sitting in the audience and being amazed by Kuroko's new Ignite Pass Kai. Quarter-finals Kise and the rest of the Kaijō team go up against Fukuda Sōgō High, where the former member of Teikō that Kise replaced, Shōgo Haizaki, plays. Kise runs into difficulty as the match progresses, as Haizaki continues to wear down Kise and his teammates by copying and stealing their skills one at a time. With Kaijō down in the 4th quarter and in a desperate situation, Kise reveals his Perfect Copy, which allows him to copy the skills of each of the Generation of Miracles skill for up to five minutes. Now able to copy the skills of all of the Generation of Miracles (except Kuroko), he leads Kaijō to a victory. Semi-finals Kise attends the semi-finals between Rakuzan High and Shūtoku High and sees Akashi emerge victorious. It is then time for his own match, against Seirin High. Both teams are warming up quietly, though they are burning with fighting spirit. Kasamatsu breaks the uneasiness and tells Kise to give them a greeting. Kise happily agrees and dunks a lane-up, copying Kagami. He points to Seirin and calls it a declaration of war.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 184, page 15 Kagami and Kuroko return the favor by doing a lane-up-alley-oop. The match then commences. Both teams bow and Kise approaches Kagami. He tells him his previous loss is still on his mind and that he realizes he will do anything for basketball and for winning. Kagami bluntly calls him soft and says to get started already, grinning. Kise turns to Kuroko and asks if he feels the same way. Kuroko explains that he actually thought of Kise as his rival, since they were once "trainer-trainee", but that Kise has surpassed him already. This has made Kise even more excited about playing. After the tip-off, Kuroko uses his two trump cards and scores immediately, with the thought of getting ahead before Kise uses his Perfect Copy. However, Kise sees it differently and takes it back right away, activating his Perfect Copy and scoring Midorima's signature shot. He says to Kagami that there is no way he has gone soft.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 184, page 19 During Seirin's next attack, Kise blocks Hyūga's shot with a copy of Murasakibara's block. A quick shift of defense to offense leads the ball back to Kise, who pulls up for a half court shot. He encounters Kiyoshi as a block, but fakes it and uses Aomine's agility and change of pace to drive beside him. He then moves on to the free-throw line, where Kagami is waiting. Kagami, yet unable to enter the Zone, heightens his five senses by using his recently acquired animal instinct. Kise does not care and uses Akashi's Emperor Eye to ankle break Kagami. As he falls to the ground, Kise makes the shot. Seirin is still fired up and the ball ends up with Kuroko, who pulls up for his Phantom Shot. Hyūga speculates that Kise cannot stop it, since Murasakibara couldn't as well. He was proven wrong when Kise combines Murasakibara's block and Akashi's Emperor Eye, reading the direction of the shot and slamming it away. Kise seems unstoppable, but Kuroko smiles at his strength and can't help but laugh.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 185, page 18 Kise continues using the Generation of Miracles' techniques, ankle breaking Kuroko and overpowering Kiyoshi and Kagami with Thor's Hammer, a skill from Murasakibara. Three minutes in the game and Kaijō is 13 points ahead. Kise comments that Perfect Copy is tiring and deactivates it, saving his last two minutes for later on in the match. He states that he has completed his mission and that the flow of the game is completely with his team. One of the next attack, Kagami goes up against Kise, drives and switches to a fade-away shot. Kise is surprised but is confident that it will miss, which it does, knowing that Seirin is rushing too much.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 186, page 11 Later, when Furihata enters the field, Kise thinks that he might be a secret weapon, but discards that idea right away. The focus of the match shifts to a battle of the point guards, Kasamatsu en Izuki. When Kasamatsu fails to attack, he decides to pass it on to Kise. Kise faces Kagami and Kise performs Kagami's copied drive and fade-away. However, Kise is still hurting his leg and lacks the height to avoid Kagami's block. In the following fast-break, Kagami reaches the basket, but suddenly gets blocked by a returned Kise. Both aces ask their respective PGs to leave it to them. Kagami is in offense and this showdown will decide the flow of the match. Kagami starts his dribble with incredible speed and drives past Kise, who is unable to react. Kagami dunks it and Kise curses...Kuroko no Basuke chapter 189, page 20 Kise reflects on first meeting Kagami and how the feeling of the Generation of Miracles grew in Kagami until it's absolutely present now. He calls him a part of the GoM who went his own way, who has this so-called "instinct". His determination to defeat Kagami becomes stronger. The ball goes to Kise in the next offense, having just shook off his mark with a screen. Kise goes for a jump shot, but fails to reach a decent height because of his injured leg. Kagami blocks the shot and goes up against Kise again in Seirin's next offense. Kagami's speed outdoes Kise's and he passes him. A gap seems to open between both aces, but Kise does not give up. Kaijō's coach, Takeuchi, suddenly calls for Kise's substitution. Kise protests, but Kasamatsu sets him straight by telling him that he already lost, that an injured leg is part of the game. Kise is subbed to Nakamura and sits on the bench frustrated.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 190, page 13 The match reaches half time and the score is tied. Both teams go to their respective locker rooms and once there, Kise pleads to his coach to let him play again. He angrily says that he's the only one who can stop Kagami, but Takeuchi is unfazed and refuses to put him back in before the last two minutes. Kise is worried that by then it might be already too late, but he is again set straight by Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu scolds him, which makes Kise remember the time when he first entered the Kaijō High School basketball team and how Kasamatsu lectured him about senpais and his position in the team. Still on the bench, Kise comes to the conclusion that he trusts his team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 192, page 18 As the game progresses, Seirin steadily increases their lead over Kaijō, leading by 15 with four minutes left. Kise is extremely frustrated and thinks back to the time when he took the blame for losing in the Interhigh tournament, but Kasamatsu told him to keep looking forward, that taking the loss is the captain's job. Kise refuses to sit on the bench any longer and demands to be put in until the end of the game, stating he couldn't be called the team's ace if he had to sit on the bench any longer. He states that he really loves his team and Takeuchi finally gives in. Kise meets Kuroko, who's also about to re-enter the game...Kuroko no Basuke chapter 195, page 18 Kise is finally put into the match. He begins to dominate the game once again with his Perfect Copy, he is even able to copy two of Kuroko's signature skills, Ignite Pass Kai and the Phantom Shot, something that was thought impossible to do until then. He eventually enables Kaijō to grab a one point lead with under a minute left. Seirin took the lead right back with a quick Run & Gun. Then with the clock wind down, due to pressue from Kuroko, who learned that Kise does not use the same copy twice in a row, and the rest of Seirin he was unable to shoot. But, he was able to find an open Kasamatsu for a shot and a late lead. This was all part of Seirin's plan though, they had planned to counter if Kaijō had scored, which explained the quick Run & Gun earlier. With seconds left Kiyoshi does a full court throw to Kagami, who looked to have a clear path for a shot, since Kise was forced underneath the basket at the other end. However, Kise was able to catch up with his speed regardless, also helped by the fact that Kiyoshi was pressured on the throw. Kagami initially was going to attempt a Meteor Jam, as he did against Yosen. Kise pressured the shot attempt. Kagami, who had not perfected its use outside of the Zone, looked like he would miss the shot. But, with only a few seconds left, Kuroko called out to Kagami who was just about to release the ball from his hand. Kise wondered how Kuroko could get the ball, since it was already coming out of Kagami's hand towards the basket. But, Kagami did something unexpected by everyone. He passed the basketball off the backboard, which in turn bounced towards Kuroko, who hit a Phantom Shot for the game winning buzzer beater. Kise could nothing about it. Kise congratulated Seirin after the game, saying how surprised he was to lose to them a 2nd time. Kise then proceeded to cry emotionally in front of his teammates, talking about how much he wanted to win.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 190, page 15 Skill Kise has excellent physique, is very agile and strong. His ability copy-cat requires one thing: that he is somewhat on par with his target's physical abilities. This is why in spite of his career in basketball is short compared to his former teammates he is able to gather sizeable pool of technique and skill. The fact that he was able to copy Aomine's movements (although not with that much power), shows that he is approximately equally strong and skillful. Copy-cat The actual reason why he can play basketball, is because he has the ability to copy someone's movements in no time due to his visual comprehension skill. He only has to see a technique one time to completely copy it and make it his own. His ability doesn't stop there: he copies the technique, but plays it with more power and speed than the original.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 3, page 17 This mean that when his opponent makes a move, he can transcend them easily. His ability of course knows some barries, he had to see Aomine's movements multiple times and prepare himself mentaly before he could copy them. This skill doesn't limit itself to basketball, he initially used it on many sports, like soccer, before basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 1 Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot.png|Kise copies Sakurai's quick release shot Kise's copying Kasamatsu's turnaround.png|Kise's copies Kasamatsu's turnaround Kise pass through Aomine.png|Kise passes Aomine Kise copies Aomine's movements.png|Kise copies Aomine's movements Kise copies Kagami's lane up.png|Kise copies Kagami's lane up So far, he has been able to copy Kagami's fast drives and turns, his strong dunks and fade-aways. In the match against Tōō, he is seen copying Sakurai's quick release shot and a number of Aomine's drive moves, like leaving the ball behind and grabbing it again while passing the opponent.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 68, page 17 Even more, he copied Aomine's impossible shots as well, like the shot parallel with the board and multiple formless shots. He also managed to copy Aomine's change of pace, but still in his own way. Not only did he copy moves of his enemies, he also used a quick turnaround used by Kasamatsu.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 1 His copy-cat ability is also similar to that of Haizaki's, who Kise replaced. Haizaki could copy moves, like Kise, but when he executes those moves, he does it in his own, slightly alter rhythm, somehow making it so the person who used it first can't use it anymore. Perfect Copy Kise copies Murasakibara's block.jpg|Kise copies Murasakibara's block Kise copies Midorima's shot.jpg|Kise copies Midorima's shot -AS-IMS-Kuroko no Basket 185 10-11.png|Kise copies Akashi Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kise uses Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer Kise blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kise blocks Kuroko's Phantom Shot Emperor Eye + Aomine's drive.png|Kise combines two techniques to perform the ultimate ankle break kise ignite pass.JPG|Kise copies Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai An extension to his copy ability, Kise can now copy every single move he has ever seen. The difference to his physical abilities and the abilities of the original user of the skill is neglected and Kise now capable of copying the Generation of Miracles. Kise has seen using Midorima's full court shot by taking more time than usual to make the shot, similarly to how Midorima makes his. He can copy Aomine's change of pace by lowering his minial speed. By using his jumping power and foresight, Kise can copy Murasakibara's defense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 172, page 18 Because this naturally causes great stress to the body, Kise can only hold on this Perfect Copy for five minutes. He can even copy Akashi's Emperor Eye, though it has been noted that it is still not 100% perfect like Akashi's, though good enough to predict the future with astonishing accuracy. It is also shown that Kise can combine techniques that he has copied. He blocked Kuroko's Phantom Shot by using Akashi's Emperor Eye and Murasakibara's blocks.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 185, page 16 He used Akashi's Emperor Eye again in combination with Aomine's full speed drive for an ultimate ankle breaker.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 196, page 9 He can also copy Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai and Phantom Shot, as shown in the last quarter of the Seirin vs Kaijō match after a long wait on the bench.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 196, page 16 Relationships Tetsuya Kuroko Kise has a deep respect for Kuroko. Having Kuroko as an instructor in middle school, Kise respects Kuroko greatly for his skill and team work. It almost comes off as an obsession, since he always brings up Kuroko in conversations of the Generation of Miracles, and goes as far as to claim Kuroko "dumped him" when Kuroko refused to play with him in Kaijō. Apparently, though, their friendship only exists in Kise's mind, because when Kise claimed they were "best of friends", Kuroko denied their relationship and said he treated Kise the same as everyone else. Nevertheless, Kuroko earned Kise's respect, and calls him "Kurokocchi", adding -cchi to the end, which means he acknowledges Kuroko's skill. Taiga Kagami Kise thinks of Kagami of a rival of sorts. When Kagami defeated Kise and his team during the practice match, it was Kise's first taste of loss. It motivated him even more to get stronger. Kise also calls Kagami "Kagamicchi", something Kagami hates, but shows how much Kise respects him. Shintarō Midorima Kise, being friendly and goofy, tries hard to become friends with Midorima. Midorima, however, rejects Kise in every way possible because of his pride. They are not on very good terms, but they are close enough to interact and talk about basketball. In one chapter of the manga, Kise texts Midorima "Good luck" before his match in the Winter Cup. Midorima replies with "Die". Kise, upset at this, tearfully and comically asks his teammates if it was normal to reply with "die" after saying "Good luck".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 14 He affectionally calls Midorima "Midorimacchi". Daiki Aomine Aomine was the first person to convince Kise to play basketball. Kise had watched Aomine practice the day he got hit by a basketball, and was amazed at Aomine's freestyle basketball playing. Since he was bored with every other sport, Kise found that he couldn't copy Aomine's style during middle school. Because he finally found a challenge, Kise joined the basketball team. Flashbacks show that Aomine and Kise had a close friendship. The two would compete with each other in basketball (with Aomine defeating him every time), and Kise would always get frustrated since he couldn't beat him. He calls Aomine "Aominecchi", a sign that he respects him. Yukio Kasamatsu Kise's senpai in Kaijō and the captain of Kaijō's team. He is shown often to be comically hitting Kise because of his annoyance towards the younger man. Their interaction shows that Kise is quite close with him- once appearing in a restaurant with him, resulting them to meet Midorima, Takao, Kagami, Kuroko and the Seirin team. He's shown to be a responsible captain and had shown a degree of caring towards Kise. Atsushi Murasakibara Atsushi Murasakibara was Kise's Junior High School classmate, as mentioned in the official novel Replace. Seijūrō Akashi Quotes *"I'm not mature enough to play basketball logically or while suppressing my instincts."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 64, page 19 *"Ah- damn… He's so frigging… Cool… An absolute, unique style that no one can copy... I started basketball 'cause I admired him. Although I can do other plays as soon as I see them, I could never do his now matter how much I tried. But actually, I knew why I couldn't. If I'm admiring, I can't surpass. Because deep within the heart that hopes for victory. I keep on wishing that he won't lose. That's why I'll quit admiring you."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 67, page 18 (when he is about to copy Aomine's techniques) Trivia * , "What IF Kise was a '''pilot'!?"]]On the first character poll, Kise ranked 4th, with 1065 votes. *He ranked 2nd in the second character poll, with 1309 votes. *The kanji 黄 (Ki) in his name means ''yellow, hinting to his hair color. *If following the Japanese school year (in which school begins and ends in April), then Kise would be the eldest of the Generation of Miracles (Kuroko would be the youngest). *According to the Characters Bible, if Kise had an alternate job it would be a pilot. Kise's favorite pastime is to go sing karaoke. His type is a girl that won't tie him down and his motto is: "Be honest with yourself".CHARACTERS BIBLE *In the Replace novels, Kise has used his copying ability in Dance Dance Revolution, copying the movements and rhythm and reaching the highest score. *In the Q&A of chapter 121, it has been said that he hates earthworms and finds them disgusting. *Kise's model work is often showcased in the lifestyle magazine Zunon Boy. *Kise has 2 older sisters, one of which got him into modeling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 204, page 14 References Navigation es:Ryōta Kise pl:Ryōta Kise Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Kaijō High Category:SF